perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallucinatory Trench
<- Previous Dungeon: Wraithgate - - Next Dungeon: Eden or Brimstone Pit -> : Wine : Afterglow x2 : 15 High-grade Lumber, 15 Steel Alloy, 15 Corundum Powder, and 15 Charcoal each BH / FB 79 aka "Pirate" Earlier level dungeons have entrances on the world map. Hallucinatory Trench is accessed from Nightscream Island, which is accessed from the ship in Dreamweaver Port. In earlier dungeons, running to the exit makes the player teleport to the nearest town, in 79 the teleport exits at the entrance, right next to Captain Smythe. Town Portal spells and Teleport Incense and timing out of the instance by leaving squad still work as normal, teleporting to the nearest town. The removal of doors from the Hallucinatory Trench makes Qingzi's dungeon the only one to restrict player's progress towards one objective until others have been achieved. The doors on the way to the room Linus the Woeful and the Brigand Transient from Hooli have been replaced with clapping hands as in the Twilight Temple. The explosion caused by the hands soon after they clap is almost surely fatal. The solution, obviously, is timing; wait until an explosion has occurred and then cross quickly. The Holy Path genie skill or Apothecary speed potions will help classes that lack other speed boosts (Cleric and Psychic) to get past two sets of clapping hands in one go. Quests Obviously there are BH quests for all of the bosses here. It is also part of Spiritual Cultivation, so there are quests for that, and there are a total of four Call to Duty tabs given out in three separate quests. The first two at level 77: Avenger's Fury, a third after that quest is complete (similar to the Drake in Secret Frostcover Grounds), and a fourth tab at level 79. : Pirates :Ruinwater Brigands have only 96k HP, but they hit hard Fortunately for those on the Cuprite quest, the Strange Runewolf enemies are the only monster that remains in full force after the instance is wined Bosses All these bosses are the same Call to Duty XP: 86,000, with 17,200 SP. The last two bosses are unequivocally harder in terms of stats, so there is no reason to just not reset the dungeon and kill the other two, if specific quests are not a factor. * Hooli the Black : Often the first boss fought, just south of the entrance. A little more physical than magic defense. Attack 2524 - 5889. Def: 4896. Magic Def 4570. The next boss is in the northeast * Stygean Quartermaster; after it is killed, the squad goes back over the same path, to the intersection and turns south. A little more physical than magic defense. Attack 2491 - 5812. Def: 4896. Magic Def 4570. The next two bosses are in the same, southeastern room. Their stats are superior in every way. * Linus, the Woeful. 2605 - 6076. Def 5005. Magic Def 4698. * Brigand Transient : 2644 - 6170. Def: 5127. Magic Def: 4966. Another boss is the target of only minor daily questing, and so is normally skipped by BH 79 squads : * Bloodlusted Loon The exploding rock hands' "circle" is not actually a circle - characters will take damage within a square of sides' length equal to the diameter of the circle (imagine a square into which the circle fits) Notes You can get a clear, if that is the right word, sense of why the doors removed by watching https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qv0u-d8bSY0 A YouTube video from when the doors were still present; the doors made the dungeon unnecessarily complex, and to even explain the path required is tortuous Category:Dungeons Category:Intermediate Quests Category:Intermediate Level Category:Intermediate Locations